nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fix A Block In The Sewers - November 7, 2014
Participants Nara Ban Fix A Block In The Sewers - Another day had begun and Ban was already up before most of the shops and villagers were even awake. It was safe to assume that Ban didn't really waste his time sleeping in till late in the afternoon. Ban had been sitting in the dining room of his apartment, sipping on a cup of warm green tea. The warm tea flowed down his throat and spread a warmth throughout his body that would soothe the sharp pain he felt in his left thigh from taking a direct blow from a sheathed tanto yesterday in the afternoon. - "It was a good idea to brew myself some tea..." - He thought to himself as he took his last sip. He'd slide the wooden chair back and rise to his feet slowly, before beginning to limp slightly towards the sink. Ban would turn both knobs for hot and cold water to flow out of the faucet and wait a few seconds to let the water's temperature hit a balance between hot and cold. He'd rise the cup off and place it upside down on top of a rag that laid flat on the counter beside the sink. - "Time to get to work." - He said lowly to himself and headed to his room which was connected to the kitchen. As he entered his room, he slid out of his slippers and walked barefooted into his walk in closet. His toes curled up as he stepped foot onto the carpeted floor. His eyes glanced at his freshly washed and dried clothes that laid on top of his cabinet a couple of feet to his left, and then to the mirror. He analyzed his body, naked down to the briefs. He wasn't too concerned for being extremely muscular, but he was in good shape for his age and one could notice this abdominals beginning to tone up. He walked over to the cabinet and took hold of his black pants and slid them on. His pants would fit nicely around his ankles and loose throughout his legs and then fit nicely around his waist. He put on his black face mask that hid everything below his nose and stopped at the base of his neck and then he tossed his short sleeved black shirt over his head. He'd make sure not to over stretch his right arm to not cause further damage to his right shoulder while it healed. Ban would turn to look at himself in the mirror and brush down any creases and adjust the clothes he had on so that they were aligned perfectly with his body. - "The perfect fit." - He thought to himself and proceeded to slip on his open toed sandals and put on his black hoodie. He left it unzipped while he crouched down a bit to open up a drawer and retrieve his goggles with black tinted lenses to shielded his eyes from intense light. He'd then zip up his hoodie up and pull the hood over his head, casting a shadow that completely masked his face with the aid of his face mask and goggles. He'd take one last glance at himself before heading out of his room, house and then making his way to the mission board to see what new requests have been posted. - "Clearing out a sewer blockage, shouldn't take much of a toll on me." - He said to himself, glancing down on a request form he had in his hand. He would fold it up and slide it into his back pocket and begin to head to the location stated on the request sheet. - "Now that I think about it, this is going to be more of a task than I had previously thought." - He said as he dodged the villages in his path. Ban would come to a stop at the Sanitation Building, where he'd retrieve the equipment he needed to clear out the sewer and be granted access to the sewers from the building's main access point. He pushed the doors open and headed towards the main desk, flashing the request sheet at the receptionist at the desk. - "Head to your left, walk down the hall and you'll see double doors to your right. Walk through them and there you'll see a man in a green jumpsuit. He will give you your equipment and direct you to the sewers." "Thank you." - Ban would put the request sheet back in his pocket and follow the directions the receptionist had given him. - "Walk to my left, down his hallway and I should see double doors to my right, right about." - There was a pause in his sentence and then he resumed. - "Now. Perfect." - He walked through the double doors and a stench hit his nose instantly. - "Sewage." - He thought to himself and walked over to the man in the green jumpsuit. - "Oi. I'm here to help clear a blockage in the sewers." "I see. Well grab one of those grabbers off the rack, a flashlight and a couple of black bags. Once you've got yourself equipped, head down that hole and you'll be at the main tunnel. Keep to the right and you'll eventually find the blockage." "Alright." - Ban went off to get the tools he needed and made sure that the flashlight had its batteries, and just to be safe, he took a pair of batteries out from another on of the flashlights. He'd begin to head to the hole and scale down the ladder. Before he made it halfway down the ladder, he heard the man shout out to him. - "And before I forget, beware of rats!" - As the man finished his sentence, a box of rat poison fell down the hole and landed on the cement below Ban. As Ban finally made it down, he noticed that the stench from before was much stronger down below. - "Ugh! What a horrid smell." - He said to myself and began to walk along the right side of the tunnel. He had made sure to retrieve the box of rat poison in case he ran into any rat infested areas. About an hour went by and Ban was feeling a bit uncomfortable from walking too much with a bruised thigh. - "Tch! I'm going to have to rest for a while or I'm going to put too much strain on my thigh." - He thought to himself, but just as he finished that thought, he ran into the blockage of trash that was preventing the sewage to flow to its destination. Ban would start to pick out bundles of trash bit by bit and drop it into one of the several bags he had took with him. Although it smells terrible down there, Ban was actually learning some locations that he could use to drop down into the sewers in case of an emergency. As time went on, the blockage quickly deminished into nothing and the sewage began to flow again. He had filled up 4 bags with trash and another just halfway. Just as he thought his work was done, he turned around and spotted a couple of large rats just staring at him. Behind the rats was a couple of nests with newborn rats resting. Ban didn't carry anything to really exterminate the rats at that very moment, but he retrieved the box of rat poison and began to spread it around the opening of the hole the rats were burrowed in and also along the path back to the surface. The rats would eventually die off and that problem would be taken care of for the time being. Ban took a seat and laid against the cement wall for a while, resting his body for a brief moment before taking off and heading back to the surface. - "You're back. How was it? Did you run into any rats?" "It was disgusting and yes, I ran into rats. I used up all the rat poison, but I made good use of it and strategically scattered the poison every 25 feet to make the most of what you gave me." "Thank you! Every time there is a blockage, a couple of rats show up and start breeding and living off the trash." "Anything to help out." - Before left the building, he let the man in the green jumpsuit know that the bags of trash were rest next to the ladder down the hole. Ban would make his way home and quickly head to the showers to wash the stench of himself and then go wash his clothes. - End Results The blockage was cleared and the rats slowly died off since the rat poison was spread. Ban's body was aching a bit from having to drag the bags of trash to the ladder, but his healing process would not be hindered.